Ring Ding Dong
by Navigate Me
Summary: Izaya is a university student with 100%'s in all of his classes, with the exception of one class; his Health Class. Frustrated, he decides to seduce his ladies-man professor, Delic. But, when he goes to his class, he unknowingly finds his brother; Shizuo.


**Title**: Ring Ding Dong.  
><strong>Author: <strong>Heiwajima Shizuo.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (This chapter is the prologue so it is T).**  
><strong>**Summary: **Two-shot. YAOI. Izaya is a university student with 100%'s in all of his classes, with the exception of one class; his Health Class. Frustrated, he decides to seduce his ladies-man professor, Delic. But, when he goes to his class, he unknowingly finds his teacher's younger brother, Shizuo.

**A/N:** I am clueless as to what University is like (still in high school "orz) so please forgive me for my mistakes. I tried my best though? Lol, oh, and don't mind the irrelevant title. I've been listening to a lot of SHINee so uhm, yeah.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Izaya balled his pale hands into tight fists as he yelled. "That poor excuse of a teacher—he's nothing more than a brutish protozoan someone deemed a university professor!"<p>

"Calm down, Izaya-kun!" Shinra waved his hands in front of his torso defensively. "Besides, what is your midterm mark, anyway? You never told me."

Red orbs glared fiercely at the ditzy brunette and he half growled. "What did _you_ get?"

"98%…"

"I'll fucking kill him!"

"Why, what did you get?"

Huffing, refusing to answer, the raven crossed his arms over his chest and slouched into the couch in Shinra's living room. He and his glasses wearing friend both attended Namimori University together; Izaya majoring in literature and Shinra majoring in medicine. Despite the two majoring in different subjects and having completely different time tables, both young men, though, shared one class together.

Health class.

It was a funny story really.

The health class at Namimori wasn't mandatory. Even if it was, Izaya and Shinra would have found a way to get out of it, what with Izaya's vast knowledge of humans and Shinra's doctor-like intelligence when it came to one's health. So why did they decide to take Health Class? Well, other then the raven forcing the brunette into taking it with him, it was because there was a rumour about the class. Apparently, the teacher was really easy on his students and the thought of not having to do anything to pass appealed to Izaya.

While he would be putting somewhat of an effort into all of his other classes, he would have _one_ class to slack off in!

And slack off he did.

In class, while everyone else was studying and working on assignments and projects, Izaya spent each class sitting there, talking to Shinra as the latter did his work. Izaya didn't need to work. Since he finished his work at home, the finished product being better than any of his peers', there was never anything for him to do.

But for some odd, strange, and utterly stupid reason, despite having better grades on tests and assignments than anyone else in his class, his grade was_ below_ everyone's.

In fact, he was _failing_.

"Well?"

"Shut up." Absentmindedly, Izaya pouted.

"Come on, Izaya. Your midterm couldn't have been _that_ bad!"

"You wanna bet?" Izaya groaned. "My mark is absolute shit, Shinra."

"Just tell me. Besides, you're doing better than me, remember? You always beat me on assignments and quizzes!"

The raven sighed and looked away shamefully, mumbling quietly, "… 38%"

"EH? How is that even possible?" Shinra exclaimed.

His cheeks instantly flushed a bright pink, making the brunette tilt his head curiously. Waiting a moment, Izaya still refused to look at his friend and he began to think to himself. He immediately regreted it. How could he have been so stupid? He should've quit the class as soon as he laid eyes on the blonde professor. But still…

"Well, Izaya-kun?"

The only reply given was a childish huff, followed by silence.

"Izaya?"

"It's embarassing…"

"I'll give you ootoro~"

"I slept with him that one time at Kyohei's Christmas party and never returned his calls." Izaya turned to look at a stunned Shinra. "Now give me the ootoro."

Shinra 'tsk'd' and shook his head. He should have seen it coming from the start. Izaya knew how obvious it was too. Considering how unoffended the raven was at the brunette's reaction, Izaya very well accepted what was expected of him.

Getting off the couch, Shinra made his way into the kitchen to fetch the promised ootoro for his friend. Reaching forward, Izaya turned on the TV. His anger had simmered down and he began channel surfing. He had passed several channels and not one had caught his attention. It was pitiful, really. Out of the dozens and dozens and dozens of channels, not one was interesting enough to keep him watching for more than two seconds.

Sighing, he gave up and moved his thumb to click the 'off' button when suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was an interview with Hanejima Yuuhei. The annoying bubbly host began talking about the movie and according to her, the deadpan actor was playing a straight A university student failing one class. Determined, the young brunette comes up with the idea of sleeping with his teacher in an attempt to save and improve his grade.

The summary left Izaya speechless. Was this a sign? Was the world telling him something?

If so, then the world was making it pretty damn obvious as to what he should do.

In fact, the prospect sprouted a large train of thought and endless scenarios that began to play in Izaya's head. It was just crazy enough to work! Seeing as Izaya would casually catch the blonde professor checking him out every now and then, meaning he was obviously attracted to him, sleeping with his professor, Delic, to improve his grade was an absolutely_ flawless_ plan!

Nothing and no one could screw it up! All he would have to do is wait for class to end the next day, ask to have a meeting with Delic after school and he would be all set!

Izaya's train of thought was suddenly broken, though, as a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Turning his head, he stared at the hand. His reddish orbs followed up the arm and he quickly found himself staring at Shinra who stared back curiously.

"What are you looking at?" The raven asked, shrugging the other's hand off.

Shinra sat down on the couch next to him and handed Izaya a plate of ootoro and chopsticks, owning up to his promise. "You had that look on your face again."

"Heh? Wha' face?" Izaya asked with a mouthful of food.

"That face that tells me you're planning something." The brunette replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Izaya raised an eyebrow questioningly as he continued eating. "An' 'f I am plannin'omething?"

"What is it _this_ time?"

"Ah' you sure you wan'ta know?" The raven swallowed his food and sighed happily.

Shinra nodded.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, little brother!" Delic greeted the younger Heiwajima, opening his arms for a hug only to be coldly rejected.<p>

Looking around the pink eyed male's apartment, Shizuo dropped his sportsbag filled with clothes as he gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly. A small smile made it's way to his lips and he felt warm inside. The apartment brought back so many memories and he was happy to be visiting his brother in Namimori. Walking past Delic, he placed his bag on the couch and left the suitcase next to the door he entered through.

"So, are Tsugaru and Tsuki coming?" Shizuo asked, dropping onto his brother's couch tiredly.

Closing the door, Delic leaned against it and nodded. "Yepp. But I got a text from both of them, and apparently they'll be coming in a few days."

"What happened?"

"Work. Their bosses won't let them leave or something." Delic shrugged.

Shizuo nodded in understanding and leaned into the couch comfortably, tilting his head back to rest against it. He had come to visit his brothers in Namimori like they did every year. It was a tradition, really. And as much as Delic got on his nerves, constantly flirting with girls when they all went out and bringing home women with him, Shizuo could never bring himself to skip out on reuniting with his siblings.

He even went as far as to request two weeks off of school at the university he attended, located a couple of hours away from Namimori in the south.

"So how is it being a university professor, Delic?" Shizuo asked, eyes closed as he relaxed on the couch.

"It's great."

"Oh, really?" He sounded skeptical.

"C'mon, being surrounded by hot university girls and some cute boys here and there? Of course it's great!"

Shizuo chuckled, he hadn't changed at all.

"So I Tsuki told me you were planning on transferring to Namimori next semester."

The blonde student opened his eyes, his amber irises locking with his sibling's magenta ones. Delic smirked at Shizuo who shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I am. Does it matter? It'll be a new semester."

"The classes aren't that hard, I guess. Just watch out for some of the students."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side in curiosity, blinking.

"It's ironic, really. Anyway, I should give you a tour of the school after school tomorrow. You up for it?"

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU INSANE?" Shinra gripped Izaya's shoulders and shook him as if it would knock some sense into his friend.<p>

The raven choked a little on his ootoro and scowled. "No, I'm not! Now, stop shaking me!"

Taking the plate he had on his lap and placing it on the wooden coffee table in front of him, he shrugged Shinra's hands off and slapped him across the face. Shinra went silent.

Izaya sighed. He started regretting sharing his master plan with the brunette. For the past few minutes, Shinra had been panicking and flailing annoyingly. It made a vein in Izaya's forehead pop. "You've seen how Delic lusts over my ass as soon as I walk into class, right?"

Shinra nodded.

"Well there you go! How can it not work? There are only two weeks before the semester ends and I_ really_ need to pass this class." Izaya explained.

He couldn't fail. He just couldn't.

Not only was his mark at stake, but his beloved pride and large ego.

It also didn't help since he and Shinra were competing to see who would have the better mark. And unfortunately, it appeared as though Izaya was behind by over 50%. Even though Shinra was never one to brag when coming in first place, Izaya still could not stand losing. Especially when his teacher was purposely failing him.

'Stupid protozoan! I'll throttle him as soon as the semester ends!' Izaya thought to himself, gritting his teeth in a mix of anger and annoyance.

* * *

><p>And then I started this thing. Omg, you guys should stop me. I have a problem orz.<p>

I've been putting off my other fics because... well... I've been on tumblr this whole time. I probably should get off it though since no one even talks to me, so... ;A; Oh! But I did creep Rukawagf when I went anon xD

Anyway, review? I'll be updating The Game super soon too. I have most of it done so yeah.


End file.
